Last Day of School, More Hazing
by unknownhand
Summary: More of the initiation/hazing of the freshman, happens during the movie.  I use several named characters and gave names to some unnamed characters that appear in the movie.  Rated M for sexual content.
1. Another proposal

More initiations.I don't own the rights to Dazed and Confused or any of the characters.

While the Senior girls are putting the freshman girls through initiation in the school parking lot.

Michelle sends Alicia (a brunette with long hair and glasses wearing a white t-shirt with green collar and trim on the sleeves with denim shorts-now smeared with ketchup mustard and flower) over to propose to Kevin Pickford. "Go propose to Mr Pickford freshman and you want him to say yes. Got it?" Alicia nods and says "I understand" "Ok, go shew". Michelle turns away walking toward Julie to ask her about the nights plans.

Alicia walks up to Kevin nervously, then gets down on her knees. "Mr Pickford", Kevin smiles and nods. "Will you marry me?" Kevin looks her up and down, thinking that she's kind of cute and has nice tits but still disappointed that if a girl was going to get sent to him that it wasn't one of the prettier ones. "Hmm, how do I know you'd be a good wife, what's your name?" She answers "I'm Alicia and" she pauses not knowing what to say, then adds "I want to make you happy."

"So you like me?" Kevin ask enjoying feeling powerful. "Yeah, I like you a lot" Alicia answers pretty sure that it's the right kind of thing to say to pass this part of initiation. Kevin offers her his hand and ask her to stand up. "I think I like you too, and I think I want to marry you. Come here." He guides her around to the other side of the part car he'd been leaning on where they are less in view of the crowd.. "I can't marry someone I've never kissed" now Kevin is trying not to seem nervous. Alicia squirms a little where she is standing not sure how to respond. Kevin continues "We are going to kiss right?" trying to make it sound like the most natural thing in the world for them to do. "Yeah, um definitely." Kevin leans in and kisses her on the lips glad most of the food and crap on her were on her cloths, she returns the kiss closed mouth but trying to make it a good kiss. "Alicia, this is high school. Your grown up enough to be here then you need to be ready to really kiss. We're not little kids, you are mature right?" She answers embarrassed "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to." He interrupts but not harshly "I get it but you came here that means you want to be a teenager not a kid." He adds more gently "Now lets kiss like we mean it."

He moves close to her, kissing her one the lips. She opens her mouth not sure what to do and feels his tongue move around hers. She returns the kiss a little, letting him take the lead and barely notices his right hand in her hair but feeling a tingle as his fingertips touch the side of her neck and his thumb brushes her earlobe. She's enjoying the kiss and the strange warm feeling in her mouth but does notice his other hand grab her butt. A couple seconds later she ends the kiss, his hand stays on her butt. "How did that feel Alicia?" A little out of breath she answers honestly "It was great." Pickford kisses her cheek and says "It did feel good and I'm proud of you."

Alicia ask playfully "Does this mean we're engaged?" feeling the most confident she had since walking into the parking lot shortly after school. Kevin realizes he needs to head home soon, Pink and some of the others are coming over to get ready for the party tonight. He answers "Almost, you're mature enough to actually kiss but how mature are you really? and should I marry you, how much do you like me?" He only pauses briefly before saying "You said you wanted to make me happy right?" Alicia nods. "Then lift your shirt." The casual way he said it disorients her as her eyes go wide "What?" "You want me to say yes to your proposal, I want to know what kind of wife I'd be getting. I like you but one kiss isn't enough to go on." He looks down at her chest. "Lift your shirt and put my hand on your chest and I'll say yes. We'll be cool, I'll make sure Michelle and the others know you're cool and I'll be looking forward to seeing you again. She's going to come back over here soon, I don't want to have to tell her that I won't marry you because you're not ready to grow up or because you don't like seniors."

Alicia looks around embarrassed but Kevin comforts her "Stand here and nobody but me will be able to see, besides you have a bra on." Alicia feel's her stomach turning inside out doesn't want to do this but grabs the hem of her t-shirt with both hands and lifts it exposing her stomach and most of her chest to Kevin. "A little higher, let me see how hot you are" he takes her left hand and puts her palm on the back of his right hand as she lifts her shirt to her neck giving him a full view "now put my hand on your chest." Alicia hesitates and slowly starts moving his hand "You look really good" he leans in and kisses her cheek as his hand gets closer. She puts his hand on the center of her chest. He looks at her dissappointed and at least a little annoyed. "You know that's not what I meant." Alicia slides his hand over her skin until part of it is on her left bra cup and part of it on the skin of her breast. He smiles "That's better" then leans in kissing her again his tongue sliding between her lips as his hand rubbed and gripped both her breast, his left hand again on her butt.

He broke the kiss and stepped back gesturing that she could lower her shirt. As she dropped her shirt he told her that he would marry her anytime. Then he led her back around the car as Michelle walked up and ask if everything was alright. Kevin answered "Yeah, Alicia ask me to marry her and I said yes." He looks at Alicia and smiles then looks back at his fellow senior "She's cool, take it easy on her." Michelle tells the freshman to follow her as Alicia and Kevin share one more smile. While the two girls walk off Kevin hears Michelle tell Alicia good job.

Kevin now heads toward his car hoping nobody notices his raging hard-on. He'd thought about telling Alicia about the party at his house tonight, he wouldn't mind spending some more time alone with her but decided not to mention it. There would be lots of girls at the party and if either nothing worked out for him with one of them tonight or just a one night fool around happened then no big loss. He was sure he'd see more of his new freshman fiance this summer.


	2. Clint starts a new tradition?

Set around the time Mitch's baseball game is ending before people start heading to the beer bash.

Clint and a couple of his friends Jay and Derrick run into some freshmen girls that are on there way to the Rec Center. Jenny a pretty blond in a pink top and blue skirt was walking with her friend Carol a cute red head when the guys intentionally cross paths with them. Clint trying to have a friendly conversational tone. "Hey, you two are freshmen right?"

Jenny smiles nervously "Yeah, um are we supposed to say yes sir or something?" she smiles.

Clint leads the group off the sidewalk five or six feet down a wide alley where he leans back against a wall. As the guys laugh a little Clint says "Hell no, nothing like that. Well, you're supposed to show respect to seniors but don't worry about yes sir, no sir shit." Derrick ask "So you two lovely ladies survived today alright?"

The girls both nod and Carol speaks for the first time "It was weird and kinda embarrassing but not as bad as I'd thought it would be." She decides not to say anything about her opinion of Darla.

Jenny feeling more comfortable with the guys and wondering how her classmates day has gone nods to the paddle Derrick is holding and says "Have you caught many of the boys yet?"

The three seniors smile Clint and Jay nod, "A couple" Clint answers then continues "there's something I'd like to ask you two, it's kinda a conversation the three of us were having earlier." Jay walks around to stand next to Carol and grazes her arm with his hand, she looks embarrassed and steps away from him and partially behind Jenny. Clint waits for the girls to say sure then ask

"You two believe in women's lib right? I mean there's no way you two are inferior to the guys in your grade. Equal opportunity, equal treatment right?"

Both girls agree, Jenny adds "Yeah, we're just as good as them." Carol adds "I don't think there's any reason women should be treated different, there could even be a woman president someday" meaning what she says but hoping she isn't trying to hard to fit in.

Clint smiles but it is more confident then friendly. "Yeah there are a lot of outdated things that just don't make sense when you think about equality." The girls nod again. "Like today, the segregation doesn't make sense its to(he pretends to try to find the right words) old fashion."

Jenny ask "What do you mean?"

"Well you're equal to the guys and deserve to be treated equally so why are you girls punished by the senior girls and we punish the boys? It's sexist." The other guys agree with him, the girls start to feel a little uncomfortable. Clint smiles but it only makes the girls feel more uneasy.

"Well it's tradition I guess." Jenny says not liking where this is going.

"A lot of things are tradition, traditionally women couldn't vote." Jay counters.

"Exactly, traditions need to change if they are sexist." Clint smiles again. "So to be fare senior guys should initiate the girls. There are a couple of ways we can do it. I mean we don't want to hurt you or anything."

Clint starts to put his arm around Jenny's waist and Jay walks over to Carol putting his arm around his shoulders.

Carol nervously says "I um don't understand."

Jay answers "We are going to welcome you to high school."

Clint quickly kisses Jenny's cheek she tries to back away but his arm around her lower back stops her.

Derrick walks around behind Jenny just in time to see Clint reach with his other hand and grabs

Jenny's ass. Jay put his hand on Carol's stomach then slides it up to her breast. She tries to cover her chest with her arms.

Jenny looked at Carol as they share a freaked out panicky moment. "We should probably get going to the Rec Center." Jenny said weakly.

"We all agreed that there should be non-sexist initiation. You two are going to get welcomed to school its your choice if it's friendly or not."

The girls flinched as Derrick smacked the paddle against the brick wall.

"Do you want to get initiated the same way the boys do or are you going to let us be nice to you?

If you pick the paddle we're going to hit you ever bit as hard as we hit those little shits."

"All three of us can take a turn beating your asses black and blue or you can be cool and start learning to be teenagers." Derrick commented as he walked over and pinched Carol's ass.


End file.
